Lavras
, translated by Crunchyroll as "Lovras", is a kaiju who appeared in the TV series Ultraman 80. He appeared in episodes 17 and 18. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 38,000 t *Origin: Shiokaze Island History Ultraman 80 One of Gymaira’s kaiju slaves, Lavras was the more sympathetic monster being controlled by Gymaira. He was first spotted by UGM where they saw him “kidnap” Sawako Hoshi in his right hand before fleeing the scene, jumping into the water and swimming away. Later on, the woman that Lavras took with him returned completely unharmed but without saying a word to UGM. It appears that the woman and Lavras had some sort of connection that UGM didn’t know about. The next day, Takeshi finally approached the woman about what the information she knew about Lavras. However, he was cut off shortly by both UGM and the monster’s appearance. Using his ultra powers, Takeshi noticed a human life force inside of Lavras’s body therefore he realized that this monster wasn’t exactly dangerous as it was the U.G.M's Chief Ito. Suddenly, before anyone else could react, another monster appeared on the scene. It was Gymaira’s other monster slave, Daron. As Daron did battle against 80, Lavras tried to wander away to protect the woman and not get involved. However, Gymaira used his powers to brainwash Lavras into fighting alongside Daron and the two monsters soon enough overpowered Ultraman 80. Daron then wrapped up 80 and weakened him enough for Lavras to come in for the kill, but 80 rolled out of the way causing Lavras to accidentally stab Daron in the eyes. This provoked the angry Daron into attacking Lavras until Ultraman 80 managed to kill Daron with his Ultra Ray Lance. 80 then approached the hurting Lavras to help him, but the monster wandered away in pain and 80 too had to leave as his Color Timer was blinking. Later on, Lavras emerged from a cave that was glowing red on the inside acting just as mindless as Gymaira’s other slaves.The women explained that Lavras was Chief Ito but was transformed into the monster by Gimira's Energy Ray yesterday and that the woman that was connected to the monster was actually Ito's finance,Hoshi Sawako. Finally, after Gymaira revealed himself and fought both UGM and Ultraman 80, Lavras returned too to do battle against the sinister controlling monster. However, he was still weak after his fight against Daron and so Gymaira beat the weaker monster down and suddenly, Gymaira stabbed Lavras in the stomach with his horn and charged him up with his horn destroying the monster's innards. Lavras collapsed to the ground and suddenly reverted into the chief. Sawako revealed that she was a alien that was running from Gymaira, fearing the worst suddenly gave her life force to him instead and so Chief Ito was revived while his alien girlfriend turned into a spirit that inhabited Monster Island forever in peace. Trivia *Lavras's roar is a reused Tyrant roar. *Lavras was created from the suit of Saramandora, that was modified slightly and painted red. **Lavras suit was reused to create the monster Argon. *Although not physically seen, Lavras is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Powers and Weapons *Pincer Claw: Lavras's left hand is a sharp, pincer claw like that of a crab. He can charge it with energy to do more damage. *Adept Swimmer: Lavras can swim at moderate speeds. clamp.gif|Pincer Claw Gallery Ultraman 80 Raburas 3.jpg Raburas 0.jpg Raburas 1.jpg Daron-Lavras.jpg Ito turning into lavras.jpg|Ito being turned into Lavras Other Raburas concept art.jpg|Lavras concept art. Lavras v 80 pic.png Category:Ultraman 80 Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Mutant Humans Category:Ultraman 80 Category:Spared Kaiju